Dreams and Temptations
by BlueMoonYellowSea
Summary: Emily is invited to Danby's summer training program. Enter Samara and Paige. Pairings: Paige/Emily primarily , Emily/Samara, Paige/OC. This is a PAILY fic! Friendship: Emily/Paige, Emily/Hanna/Aria/Spencer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Paily pairing. It just may not seem that way for the first few chapters.**

"So, what _is _your type?" Was the first thing Hanna asked Emily after she explained her date gone wrong. She had gone out with one of Spencer's friends whom she had met during her extra credit classes at Hollis, who ended up being much too into academic-related things for her liking. Their date had consisted of a tour of the newest exhibit at the museum, followed by her date talking mostly about her admiration for Sophocles and other ancient playwrights.

Emily just rolled her eyes and gently nudged the blonde, taking the glass from her hand and downing the rest of the amber liquid that was in it. It was their last night together before they each went their separate ways for the summer. Aria was going to Chile with her parents, Hanna was staying in Rosewood with Caleb, Spencer was going to to New York for some internship and Emily was going to Danby for a training camp preparing freshmen for their upcoming undergraduate year.

When Emily looked at her friends she could see they were still expecting an answer from her, and she chuckled at their curious faces. "I don't have one, guys. Just not, that" She said, referring to Spencer's friend. "No offense to you, Spence" She added with a laugh since both girls were quite similar.

Spencer faked a frown before she laughed, "It's fine. I'll have to try my luck elsewhere!" She told them, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"I say Emily will be roomed with a real hottie" Hanna said, grinning wildly at a now blushing Emily. "And hopefully she'll be on team lesbo" She added.

"Han!" Aria said with a laugh. Hanna could be so blunt sometimes.

"What!" Hanna replied, "You know I love you, Em, but chasing after a straight girl isn't the best of ideas" She said with a shrug.

"Oh. I wasn't aware of that fact, Han" Emily replied sarcastically, her tone making Spencer chuckle quietly.

"Fine, be a smart ass! But you have to promise to call if she is a hottie" Hanna said, a smirk gracing her lips. "And send pic-" Hanna started, only to get interrupted by Spencer.

"Okay Han, enough with the creepiness. I'm sure Em will have a great time no matter what. And so will we" She said, lifting her cup in the air. "To a great summer" She said.

The three other girls looked at each other with a smile, lifting their cups to match Spencer's. "To a great summer!" They said in union, drinking what was left from their cups.

_The next day_

Emily walked with her mom, bags in hand, towards the dorm room that was indicated on her information sheet. They had arrived only a few minutes prior in Danby's main hall, where she had been given all the information she needed concerning her living arrangements. When she entered the room she found that her roommate had not yet arrived. She chose the bed furthest from the door, and set her bags beside it. She got up and hugged her mom goodbye.

"I'll call you when I get settled in, mom" She told her mother before she left. She and Pam had gotten a lot closer after Emily came out. It took a few months for things to get back to normal but now they understood each other a lot more. However, she was still happy to get some escape from Pam's overprotective nature.

Emily had had time to unpack most of her bags when her roommate came bustling through the door with her many bags. She noticed that the girl, who was slightly taller than her, was alone.

"Need any help?" Emily offered, not waiting for an answer before she grabbed one of the girl's bags and brought it up on her bed.

"Thanks" The girl answered, extending her hand to greet Emily. "I'm Samara" She said. Samara was beautiful, Emily noted. Her hair was a light shade of blonde and her graceful curls rested just below her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown and they drew Emily in.

"Emily" She said quickly, hoping her new roommate hadn't noticed her staring and almost evaluating her physical appearance. "What are you here for?" She asked, hoping the blonde would be here for swimming as well.

"Gymnastics" Samara answered, sitting down on the edge of her new bed. "And I assume you're here for swimming?" She said with a chuckle. Emily wondered how she guessed, but then realized that her swimsuits were still laying on her bed, begging to be stored in her drawers.

"Is it that obvious?" Emily asked sweetly with a smile, and subconsciously eyed the girl's body up and down. She was physically attracted to Samara, it was hard to be, and she wished to know more about the girl. She internally slapped herself for already flirting with her roommate and remembered Hanna's earlier comment. Chasing after straight girls was never a good idea. She had a feeling this summer would be a whole kind of painful if she continued being so obvious in front of her roommate.

"Well, the swimsuits and your killer body gave me a few clues" She replied back with a wink, and Emily relaxed when she noticed the girl had not taken offense by her flirting, and was even, perhaps, flirting back. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

_The next day, training camp begins_

Emily's phone alarm had rang at 5:30am to wake her up for her first practice with the girls that would be her teammates for the following four years. Standing by the pool and listening to the head coach talking, she now felt the effects of the early morning dawning onto her. Her yawn was cut short by coach telling them they'd be put in pairs and to pay attention.

"Callie Jones and Katherine Cols, Hannah Mys and Alexandra Writ, Sandrah Hughs and Julia Letour, Emily Fields and Paige McCullers, Sta-" The rest of the pairings were cut off by Emily as she looked around the group of girls to try and spot Paige.

"Paige McCullers, from Glenwood High in California" Emily heard someone say behind her. "Two state titles, hold the school record and placed 1st in the western division" The girl said as Emily turned around. Emily noticed she was talking to the head coach, who didn't look all that interested in the girl.

Emily walked over to her, smiling at the girl who was her partner. "I'm Emily Fields. From Rosewood, in Pennsylvania" She told Paige, who looked at her with an uninterested glance, "We're partners" She said in case the girl hadn't been listening.

"Right. Nice to meet you" Paige told her, her tone slightly rude. Paige was still slightly pissed off that their coach hadn't even paid attention to them.

Emily groaned internally. _Of course she'd be stuck with a bitch as a partner_, she thought.

"Alright, girls! I want to start off this camp with some friendly competition. A nice two person relay with your partner, 100m each. We'll see who's to beat in this batch of young blood" Their coach said loudly, motioning for the girls to take their spots on the diving boards.

Paige was quiet so Emily decided to go up on the board first, guessing that her partner wanted to go last. She positioned herself to dive, and as soon as the beeper rang her hands were in contact with the water. Her body sifted through the lane as her legs paddled through the water without much of a splash, her arms elegantly cutting through the water. She reached the side of the pool and spun around, staying underwater and moving her body for a while before continuing her front crawl. She reached the starting point once more and before she even took her a breath Paige was already in the water. She noticed how strong and intense Paige was in the water, the girl keeping the lead she had given her.

Emily got out of the water and cheered on for Paige like the rest of the girls were doing for their partners. The girl was brutal in the water, she was completely fearless. She reached the end a good 25m in front of everyone, earning herself a hug from Emily as soon as she got out of the pool.

Emily didn't even realize that she was hugging the girl, and she stepped back as soon as she heard Paige cough uncomfortably. "Sorry" She said with an embarrassed smile, looking at her partner. "I've just always been swimming with people who slowed me down" She said, hoping it would explain her reaction. Her high school rarely won any relays because Emily was one of the only ones who could beat the swimmers from other schools, and it resulted in many losses. It felt good to finally be recognized as a team.

Paige shrugged casually, about to say something bitter but the look on Emily's face made her change her mind. "You gave me the lead, I kept it" She said and smiled slightly. She was never one to compliment others on their swimming abilities, she was taught that she was the best and shouldn't let others beat her. But seeing Emily's happy reaction spurred her desire to be nice to the girl.

"Great job, girls! I knew you two would make great partners" Coach said, making Emily beam at her. "Now that you're all warmed up, I'm sure you won't mind doing a few individual times. Need to make sure all of you are up to par for this program before things start getting serious. Back in the water girls!"

"Ready to quick some ass?" Paige asked Emily with a smile that she recognized as a true one, not a forced smile like the one she had given her when they first introduced themselves.

Emily knew this would be the start of a great friendship.

**A/N: So, I've decided not to make Paige a total bitch. She's met someone of equal calibre to herself and has decided to be her friend. Not totally out of character if you think season 2-3 Paige! Hope you guys like this story! **

**Review please, that's the only way I know if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll have an iced latte, skim milk please" Paige told the waitress who had just approached their table.

"And one for me, too" Emily added quickly, smirking at Paige. She and Emily decided to eat breakfast together that morning, since they were given a day off after their intense first training day. They found a small cafe off campus that was just a short walk away.

"I still can't believe we tied" Paige said with a small frown, she wasn't used to not being the fastest.

"I can. I told you I was just as good as you" Emily said with a laugh. Just before their individual time controls they had made a bet about who was better. Paige had been convinced that she'd beat Emily, at least by a few seconds. "And now I get free coffee" She grinned smugly.

"Shut up" Paige laughed, rolling her eyes at Emily. Even if the girl had beat her, Paige liked being around her. "Who's your roommate?" Paige asked her, before answering herself, "Mine's a total slut. Been bringing different guys in every night" She said, groaning loudly at the thought. Emily laughed at the thought of Paige stuck in a room with two people getting intimate.

"Her name's Samara. She's nice" She told her, blushing slightly at the thought of the blonde girl. They hadn't gotten another chance to talk, but she was looking forward to their next conversation. She had debated on telling Paige she was gay, but she decided against it. It wasn't something people needed to know about her right after they meet, if they cared about her then it shouldn't make a difference. She'd tell them in due time. She assumed Samara would know soon enough if Emily didn't stop with all the flirting, and she had a feeling the girl wasn't all that straight either.

"Lucky you" Paige drawled. She let out a content sigh when she saw her latte approaching, taking a sip as soon as it touched the table.

A comfortable silence took over for a few minutes, before Emily spoke up. "Leave anyone important back home?" She asked Paige, sipping at her coffee.

"Not really. I broke up with my boyfriend a month before coming here. It just, we didn't feel right, you know?" She told her. Paige wasn't the most social of girls, she only had a few people she could call friends but she had been happy to leave them for the summer. She needed change. "What about you?"

"My best friends. But they were leaving too, so we kinda all left each other" Emily said, smiling at the memory of their last night together. "One of them, though, Hanna might come and visit at some point. You'd like her, she's as blunt as you are" Emily smirked. Out of her three friends, Hanna would probably the only one that would mesh well with Paige. Spencer was too much like Paige, and the two would be in constant competition. Aria would probably be indifferent to Paige, since Emily noted that they were polar opposites.

Emily heard her name called from behind and she turned around to see Samara. "Hey, Samara" Emily said, her smile widening slightly when she saw the girl. "This is Paige. She's on the swim team with me. Paige, this is my roommate, Samara" Emily got up to hug the blonde girl, who joined them at their table.

"Nice to meet you" Samara smiled, Paige responding with a curt nod and smile. Paige had noticed how Emily acted around Samara, her body language and posture made it seem like Emily was trying to impress her.

Paige felt a twinge of jealousy when she watched Emily and Samara ramble on about god knows what, but she convinced herself it was only because she felt like someone was stealing her only friend away. "Well, I've gotta go. Promised my dad I'd Skype with him before noon" She said. It wasn't entirely a lie, she had promised to Skype but she would have stayed with Emily all day if she didn't feel like a third wheel. "I'll see you tomorrow, Em" She said.

Emily waved goodbye to Paige, whom she noticed seem to slightly nervous. She replayed their conversation in her head, she was getting more and more intrigued by the brunette. After only a day of knowing each other, she already felt comfortable around her. She noticed that Paige didn't seem to be the most comfortable with social interaction, she was rather bitter and mean when talking to strangers - just like she had been when they first met. She was curious as to why she was like that, and what could have caused her to be so insecure about herself that she had to act that way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Samara, "So what do you think?" The blonde asked with a smile.

Emily realized that she hadn't exactly been listening to the blonde, so she just shook her head. "Oh, no" She said, hoping that was the right answer.

"So you are into sleeping with men aged over 50?" She said with a grin, to which Emily responded a confused, "What?!"

"I'm just messing with you. I noticed you were distracted" Samara laughed at Emily's face, that showed utter confusion. "I asked you if you wanted to see a movie tonight" Samara said, biting her lip for a second. "Of course, if your answer is no I won't banish you from our room. I'll live" She said, and Emily couldn't help but confirm her belief that the blonde was flirting with her.

"A movie? Like a date?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Samara was quick to respond, "Well, I don't know if you're..I just, I thought.." She was nervous, which wasn't common for the girl.

"I'd love to" She said, not completely answering the girls question. She assuming agreeing to a date was big enough of a clue to answer it.

"Great" Samara beamed, back to her confident self. "I'll pick you up at 8 then" She said, winking at her roommate.

"See you at 8" Emily responded, laughing at Samara's attempt at a joke.

**A/N: Short, I know. Too much Samara/Emily, I know. I don't like them either, but it's part of the plan to make Paily that much more epic :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Samara and Emily bore me. So, skipping their actual date. I hope no one thinks that I'm rushing things.**

Paige did Skype with her dad that morning, making sure to avoid telling him how she tied with someone on their first day. He was a little too supportive of Paige, and often he overreacted when it came to her swimming times. She hadn't spoken to Emily for the rest of the day, which was fine since she obviously had other friends. But she couldn't help but feel lonely without her new friend by her side.

She decided to go to the dining hall that evening to eat, perhaps meet other people from different sports teams. She thought it was a better idea not to befriend too many people from the swim team, so things wouldn't get personal when they were up against each other in the water. She was of competitive spirit and that always came first when it came to relationships, except with Emily. The girl was an exception to her rule. She barely knew Emily and she was already entranced with her.

She sat down at a table that didn't seem too crowded or too isolated, and was soon accompanied by a tall, awkward looking guy.

"May I sit here?" He asked her, his accent sounding British, but was already seated as he did so. "I'm Kale. Lacrosse" He said. They exchanged pleasantries and she found out he was from Australia, he had moved here because of his father's job and yes, he liked peanut butter. She wouldn't have thought of him as a sports person, he was rather lanky and skinny, and seemed just as socially awkward as she was. She decided that she liked Kale; he was fun to talk to and he was alike her in so many ways.

That dinner had been the first time she had stopped feeling sorry for herself for feeling so attached to Emily.

* * *

Emily thought her date had gone wonderfully. Actually, she knew it had, because she found herself on her roommate's bed making out with said date. She wasn't one to rush so fast into intimacy in her relationships, but Samara seemed so experienced and she didn't want to let her down. However, she convinced herself she was comfortable with the pace things were going at. Emily's hands explored Samara's body with caution, her fingers rested on her hips as their lips meshed together. They were battling for control, and Samara earned it when she slowly pulled Emily's shirt over her head.

Emily was getting slightly out of her comfort zone. Sure, she had been intimate with Maya but she had been with her for a while beforehand. But, she felt attracted to Samara and she didn't want things to stop. The angel and the devil were fighting in her mind, and she chose to follow the former. They could continue making out, but she wouldn't let it get any further right away. Emily's lips trailed down the blonde's neck, exploring her skin as she rubbed her side slowly. She felt herself be pushed down gently by Samara so their bodies were touching.

Paige had gotten back from the dinning hall rather late, and was welcomed by her roommate having sex with yet another guy. She shut the door as soon as she heard the warning sounds of what was happening, and headed towards Emily's dorm room. She thought the girl would think it funny that Paige was yet again locked out of her own room.

"The slut is at it again!" Paige yelled as she entered Emily's room without warning, stumbling onto a half naked, blushing Emily on top of breathless Samara. Paige stared at them wide-eyed, opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again. She didn't realize that she'd been staring at the two girls, and, embarrassed, left the room without another word. What in the world had she just walked into?

**A/N: Oh so short, I know. BUT, next chapter will have major Paily scenes (not romantic, but still) and will be, I promise, at least 2000words long! Oh yes. **

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they make my heart sing!**

Embarrassed. That was mostly how Paige felt. But other emotions came rushing in slowly. Jealously. Relief. Relief that Emily was gay? The one thing that Paige usually understood, her own emotions, were playing with her right now. Why in the world did she feel relieved, and not disgusted like she was taught to react to anything her father disproved of. Then she felt scared. If she continued being Emily's friend, would the girl think she was also gay? Was that how things worked? Would Emily think Paige had a crush on her? Because she certainly didn't have one. Sure, she liked the girl as a friend but she didn't see herself doing anything under the sheets with her. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought, but mostly because she knew she was lying to herself.

* * *

"It's okay Emily, she didn't see much" Samara said with a shrug, and gently tried to pull the girl back on top of her.

Emily sighed and looked away; she definitely wasn't in the mood anymore. Paige had seem horrified, and she had probably just ruined their partnership and friendship. She got up from Samara's bed and flopped down onto her own.

"She saw enough to be horrified" She told the blonde, who was looking right at her.

"She didn't know you were into girls? She must've. I mean, you ooze gay" Samara teased with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Emily looked at her and quirked an eyebrow before she cracked a smile. "Okay, bedtime, Miss I-know-Everything" She said halfheartedly before throwing one of her pillows at the blonde and getting into bed. But as soon as she closed her eyes she was thinking about Paige again, her wide eyed, distraught face at finding out her friend was gay in the most awkward of fashions.

* * *

Emily woke up early for their morning practice in the pool, arriving in the locker rooms before any of the other girls. With every passing minute, her heart began beating faster, as she knew that sooner or later Paige would be arriving.

Sooner than Emily had hoped, Paige entered the locker room with a few other girls. She saw the girl look up at her and then change her gaze, and Emily's fear increased. Her partner was disgusted by her, great. She had spent so much time accepting who she was, and she had learned not to care about what others thought of her. But Paige ignoring her made all of her insecurities come back in a matter of seconds.

She quickly made her way out of the locker rooms to avoid more awkward glances and was greeted by coach. When everyone was changed and ready to go they were told the program for the morning and afternoon. Their morning was to be used to work on personalized goals, coach had assigned short and long distances for each girl to work on. They had a four hour break after their morning practice before meeting up again.

The practice was rough, Emily couldn't deny it. It didn't help that her and Paige hadn't exchanged more than a glance that morning, and that the two were having a silent competition as to who would reach their wall first. If Emily didn't meet Paige exactly in the middle of the pool, she'd make sure to accelerate in her next lap. Both girls seemed to have an unspoken need to beat the other.

The practice ended no different than how it had started, with no word or acknowledgment from Paige. Emily had changed quickly and had decided to take a shower in her own room instead of the locker rooms. Samara was out for the day, the Gymnastics program often required them to leave campus to train with other schools. Being alone in her room had its consequences. Calling Hanna wasn't an option; they had agreed to call each other later that night since Hanna would be out with Caleb during the day. All Emily could think about for the next hour or so was Paige, and she was getting angrier and angrier. How dare she judge her without knowing anything about her situation?

With that thought, Emily made her way to Paige's dorm room. She didn't care if her slutty roommate was at it again, she'd bring them elsewhere. She knocked onto the door, a little louder than she had intended to and was greeted by Paige after a delay. The girl seemed surprised to see Emily.

When Emily realized that Paige was alone in her room she closed the door behind her and crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't talk to me this morning" Emily stated.

"I was distracted" Paige responded, and it was true. She had been distracted by her thoughts of how she had single handedly ruined any of her chances to be friends with Emily after her reaction last night.

"I'm not any different than two days ago. Just because I kiss girls doesn't make me a monster you should ignore" Emily said, she was a little pissed off that that was all Paige could say.

"I don't.." Paige started and sighed, sitting on her bed. "I don't have a problem with you being gay, Emily! It wasn't seeing you half naked on top of your roommate that distracted me, I just felt bad about my reaction. I thought you'd hate me. The thought of you hating me is what distracted me" Paige blurted out. It was a lie. Emily being half naked was the primary reason why she was distracted, but if she admitted that then it would change things. She had been slightly worried about Emily hating her for just walking out without another word, but she was more concerned with the fact that she had felt relief and jealousy when she had seen the two of them together. What in the world was that supposed to mean?

"Hate was not a word that crossed my mind last night at all. Awkward, perhaps, but not hate" Emily said with a tense smile as she sat beside Paige.

"Yeah, that was pretty awkward" The girl chuckled, letting her body fall down onto the bed so she was laying on her bed.

Emily's body followed Paige's; the two of them laying side by side. There was a silent agreement that Emily accepted Paige's apology, and that Paige wasn't disgusted by the thought of Emily being gay. The two stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before Emily spoke up. "Why'd you start swimming?"

"My dad" Paige answered - it was automatic.

"And why'd you continue?"

"My dad" Paige said again, slightly hesitant to answer this time. It had been a while since she had actually enjoyed swimming as a leisurely pleasure, and not a competition in some sort of way. "I mean, I was swimming because I liked it, and that's why I was good. I would always be in the pool. But as soon as me being good meant bragging rights for my dad, it became his sport instead of mine" She said. She turned her head slowly to look at Emily, biting her lip. "I wouldn't be here if he hadn't threatened to retract his contribution to my college tuition payment" She whispered, as if the softer she said it the bigger chance Emily won't have heard and she could erase her words. Paige had never really said that to anyone before, and here she was confessing it to someone she barely knew. But their recent exchange about Emily's sexuality made Paige feel like she could share anything with the girl.

Emily listened to the girl and she instantly felt bad for her. She had the luck to have supportive parents that were there for her, no matter win or lose. She had never experienced the kind of pressure to perform as Paige probably did on a daily basis.

"I'm sorry" Emily said simply. She didn't pry or pretend to understand. The apology wasn't because she pitied Paige, but because she really was sorry that she had to live with a father like that.

"It has its perks. He thinks I'm as competitive as he is, so when my parents left they never had issues trusting me with the house. He just thinks I swam all day. But, I could do whatever I wanted" Paige laughed. Emily gently rested her head against Paige's shoulder, a chuckle escaping the brunette's lips. Paige tried not to think too much of the action, she had noticed how Emily was touchy-feely with everyone she knew, and probably was much more with her best friends.

"That does sound fun. My friend, Hanna would have killed for that. She's all about the boys" Emily said, chuckling quietly.

"Mm, it did have its purpose in my relationships" Paige agreed. The sentence made it seemed like it was advantageous for her relationships, but in reality it was the opposite. She had broken up with her first boyfriend when he got mad when she refused to have sex with him even if her parents were out of town.

Emily turned to her wide eyed and laughed, "Paige McCullers the minx. Who would have known?" She said in a teasing tone, earning a playful slap from Paige.

"Shut up, Em" She said quietly.

Paige smiled at the silence that followed. If Emily was going to tease her, so was she. Plus, it would give her an opportunity to know more about her relationship with Samara. She convinced herself it was to be a good friend and not out of jealousy.

"So, is Samara a sub or dom?" Paige asked with a laugh.

"Paige" Emily warned and rolled her eyes.

"Recalling the position I caught you in last night, I'd say you were a definite dom" It was easy for Paige to recall the position, since she had been thinking about it since that night. But she still managed to keep her cool while talking about it, not giving anything away. Hiding her feels was one thing that she had gotten good at because of her father.

"Paige!" Emily laughed and her cheeks flushed pink at her words. She covered her face with Paige's pillow to exaggerate her embarrassment.

"Oh come on Em, don't act all embarrassed, I was only teasing" Paige said, her smile turning into a smirk as she tried to pull the pillow away from the girl.

"I'll get you back, you know. Some day I'll find _you _in a compromising position and I'll never let you forget it" Emily put the pillow back at its place and laughed.

"Bring it on, Fields"

* * *

Their afternoon together had come to and end sooner than Paige had hoped, but at least they got to swim together afterwards. Emily had plans that night so Paige was left to herself, enjoying a meal and an evening with Kale playing billiards and darts before going to bed.

It was official. Paige had never appreciated her bed as much as she did that night, and she tried to convince herself it was due to her strenuous workout and not because her pillow still smelled like Emily.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Paige is okay with Emily's sexuality. I've decided to make my story slightly different, and I don't think Paige ever really had a problem with Emily being gay. She had a problem with _herself_ being gay, and in this story, she hasn't exactly realized this yet, so no reason for her avoid Emily. I hope they weren't too out of character. **

**Review and I'll send you cake.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for updating so late. No excuses from me, it's all my fault!**

The next week had gone by pretty fast for Paige. They had swimming practice every morning and every afternoon, but were given Saturday afternoon and Sunday off. The weekend came as a welcomed blessing, a chance to sleep in and rest. Paige had gotten to see Emily everyday at the pool, but they often hung out afterwards, watching movies and biking around campus.

Emily had invited her to a party off campus that night. Samara had brought it up, she knew people who lived in the surrounding area and a few of the teams in Danby's training camp were invited to come. She heard that Kale was going, which made her happy to know she wouldn't have to stick around Emily as her plus one and be a third wheel. She loved spending time with Emily, but being around her and Samara just made her realize that the kind of feelings she harbored for Emily weren't exactly normal. She assumed she just felt attached to the girl, she was really the only true friend she had ever had, and losing her to someone else scared her.

There was only about ten minutes left before Emily and Samara would be picking her up, and she still had no idea what to wear.

* * *

Emily loved whoever matched roommates up. Not only was Samara the epitome of hot, but she was also attracted to Emily. They hadn't exactly defined their relationship, something that annoyed Emily, but she assumed Samara just wasn't one to label things.

"You ready?" Emily asked Samara as she looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair for a last time before glancing at the blonde.

"Mhm, give me a sec!" Samara responded as she hopped into a pair of jeans, not at all oblivious to Emily's curious eyes that were looking straight at her ass. "See anything you like?" The girl said with a chuckle.

Emily blushed. She had just been caught red handed. "Maybe, maybe not" She tried to say with credence.

"If you say so, Ems" Samara said as she walked over to the brunette and kissed her cheek. "I'm ready" She told her while she reached for her hand.

They walked hand in hand through the dorm, and Emily smiled at the comfort of being so open. She was out to the girls on the swim team, who had accepted Emily for who she was. She didn't care about other people, they would make of this what they wanted. When they reached Paige's room, Emily knocked twice, and opened the door slightly. The two of them had gotten used to entering each other's room without warning, although Emily knew Paige was still slightly nervous each time in case she caught her making out with Samara again.

"Hey!" Paige said when she saw Emily enter her room, and seconds later, Samara.

"Hey, Paige" Emily said warmly. The two shared a hug and smile before Paige turned to Samara.

"Thanks for letting me tag along" She told the girl, and received a smile in return.

"Any friend of Emily's is a friend of mine! Now come on, we're going to be more than fashionably late if we keep this up" Samara said after looking at her watch.

* * *

This party wasn't really Paige's thing. Well, no party really was. She was more of an introvert, she liked keeping to herself and wasn't one to enjoy huge social gatherings. That and the fact that she had to stomach the small looks Samara was giving Emily and how their hands were always tightly knit as one contributed to Paige not having that much fun.

"Want a drink?" She heard a voice from behind her, and she sighed contently when she saw Kale.

"Kale!" Paige said with a smile, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him briefly. She backed away as soon as she realized what she had done and let out an awkward chuckle, "Sorry, just excited to see you" Paige really liked Kale, he was funny and smart but he remained honest. He had gotten a lot more comfortable around Paige, and he was hardly as shy and awkward as he was the first time they had met.

"It's fine" He said with a wide grin and handed her the red cup he had in his hands. "For you, madam" When she looked at him pointedly he lifted his hands in the air defensively and laughed, "It's just beer. I swear" He said with a laugh, earning one from her too.

Paige was glad she could get away from Emily for a bit, enjoy the company of her other friend and try and think of something else. "Is the whole lacrosse team here?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"The gymnastics girls are here. Does that answer your question?" He asked with a pointed smirk.

"Right" She laughed, but the comment only made her think of Samara. She gulped her drink down, not even realizing that she had finished it in less than a few minutes.

"Woah there, angry girl" Kale said and chuckled.

"I'm not angry" Paige said defensively, quirking an eyebrow at him. "I just want to have fun" She stated. "Now, where can I get more of this?" She asked as she pointed to her now empty cup. Kale wrapped his arm around her shoulder casually and grinned, leading her to his friends with the beer.

* * *

Emily hadn't realized Paige was gone until she saw a tall guy lead her away to another room. She tried not to think too much of it, she was here with Samara and she had been enjoying her time up to now. But even after at least two hours since Paige had gone, Emily was still thinking about it, and even Samara's gentle hand squeezes weren't enough to distract her.

_Who was that guy? Was he Paige's boyfriend? Why hadn't she talked about him? _ Was all Emily could think about. Perhaps Paige felt uncomfortable talking about her love life with Emily, maybe she felt like if she talked about hers they'd have to talk about Emily's.

"Em?" She heard a voice she recognized as Samara say and she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out" Emily said with a small smile, and Samara laughed quietly.

"I noticed, Em. You haven't been talking much" Samara said nicely, and she gently rubbed Emily's shoulder.

Emily looked at her with a small smile. "I think I just need a drink. Do you want anything?" Emily asked the blonde.

Samara shook her head and the two shared a quick kiss before Emily walked out of the room and left Samara to talk with her friends. She decided she would take a small walk around the block and clear her head. She was distracted by the fact that perhaps her and Paige weren't as close as she thought they were, and the girl was maybe still uncomfortable around her because of her sexuality.

* * *

How she ended up sitting on the front porch with Kale, she didn't know.

"You really.." Kale started with a chuckle.

"I know" Paige cut him off before he could continue. The alcohol Paige had consumed obviously had an effect on her. She had been dancing for most for the night and she felt comfortable with the proximity she had with complete strangers. A guy had dared her to take her shirt off, and, in the heat of the moment she had seen nothing wrong with it. "I'm so dumb" She laughed at herself and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it" He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "They all thought you were smokin' hot"

"Thanks, Kale. I feel loads better" She drawled with a laugh and rolled her eyes. They stayed silent for a minute as Paige looked down at her hands.

"For the record, I think you look hot even with your shirt on" He said quietly. It was obvious he wasn't the most comfortable admitting something like that, Paige assumed he wasn't one to usually approach girls. She felt like he was paying her a comment she didn't deserve, but it still made her blush slightly.

She hadn't realized how close the two of them were until she turned her head to notice Kale was looking straight at her. She knew what was coming, but she didn't stop it. She felt his lips pressed against hers, and before she could stop herself she kissed him back, hoping with all her heart that the kiss would make her feel something. She needed it to.

And that's when she saw Emily walking through the porch doorway, coming to a shocked halt at the sight of the lip-locked couple in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope that was good enough for all of you. Yes, I'm aware that Paige and Emily shared not much more than a hug this chapter. Don't hate me! I just thought I had to develop Paige's character a bit more. Expect more Paily next chapter, and Hanna's coming for a visit. Woohoo!**

**I'd like to know what you'd like to see happen! Even little moments between Paige and Emily, and I'll try to include them somehow! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paige, Emily, or Hanna. Unfortunately.**

* * *

"So you really are a minx!"

After Emily had stepped outside to find Paige and Kale kissing last night, she had rushed back inside to find Samara in order to avoid an awkward conversation. But the next evening, she made sure to go to Paige's to get the full details - and she tried to convince herself it was out of innocent curiosity and not jealousy.

"Shut up, Em" Paige laughed. They were watching a weird sixties movie on Emily's bed, and the two were laying side by side. She had never wanted to watch this movie in the first place, she was practically coerced by Emily, but pretending to enjoy it was better than having to talk about what happened yesterday.

"You're not avoiding this conversation" The brunette replied, taking the remote and pausing the movie. Paige reached over Emily and grabbed it back, pointing it to the movie so it would play again. It turned into a competition; the two of them wrestling to turn the TV on and off. Playfulness was a side of Paige that Emily loved to see, she rarely showed it around other people than her. Emily managed to grab the remote from Paige after poking her ribs playfully, and quickly threw it in her hamper with some of her dirty clothes.

"Off limits, I win" Emily said, satisfied that she had managed to out-wrestle the girl.

"Now that's not fair" Paige frowned, but managed a quiet chuckle when she saw Emily's beaming face. She could never be any ounce of angry at her.

"Give me the deets, PaiPai, or I swear that nickname will stick" Emily's words were followed by a loud groan from Paige.

"Fiiiiine" Paige breathed out, making sure to exaggerate the length of the word to fake annoyance. "His name is Kale, he's on the lacrosse team" She said, satisfied that that was enough for Emily's curiosity. She had never really had a friend where they'd talk about things like this, she rarely got very personal.

"Oh, a lacrosse player? Go Paige!" Emily enthused, causing Paige to blush. When Emily realized Paige wasn't going to say more she rolled her eyes, "I could have gotten that from any of the other girls on the swim team, Paige"

Paige sighed loudly in defeat, she knew she'd have to give all details now. "We met in the dining hall. He's sweet, and actually quite funny when you get past the shyness" She said with a shrug. "I did something last night and he comforted me about it, which is why we.." Paige looked up at Emily with a small smile.

"Kissed?" Emily filled for her. "Wait, what'd you do?" She asked, burrowing her eyebrows. She hadn't seen Paige after she had left with Kale at the party and they hadn't talked about it further.

Paige blushed furiously and brought her hand to her face, trying to hide her embarrassment as she spoke, "Ikindadranktoomuchanddecided tostripabit" She said quickly, and it was obvious even without Emily's confused face that the brunette hadn't understood.

"Huh?" Emily asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"I took off my shirt" Paige said a little louder than she had intended to, "in front of the lacrosse team"

She thought she had gone through all stages of embarrassment, that is until Emily burst out laughing. "You" She said and laughed, "Did not!"

Paige hit her with a pillow, frowning at the girl. "It's not funny! I'll be known as the skank who can't hold her alcohol"

"I'm sorry Paige, but it's hilarious" Emily said. "I wish I would have been there" Her words weren't far from the truth, but the reason why she would have wished to be there wasn't exactly the same as to what her words must have meant for Paige.

"You see, this is why I kissed Kale, and not you" Paige said teasingly, a frown still framing her face.

"Well, it takes a lot more than seeing a girl in a bra for me, sorry PaiPai" Emily shot back, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Oh, you want full nude?" Paige grinned. _Were they flirting?, _she wondered.

"At least" Emily said and then stopped to think, biting her lip in a way Paige couldn't help but notice was adorable. "And a credit check" She added quickly before sitting up on the bed. "Wouldn't want anyone who isn't responsible" She said and shrugged. Paige followed her movements and sat up.

They were met with a comfortable silence before Emily broke it, "What happened after?" She asked quietly, turning her head to look at Paige before she gently rested it against the girl's shoulder.

Paige stayed quiet for a second, "After you left?" She asked, and received a nod from Emily. "We laughed. And he kissed me again" Paige whispered. She considered telling Emily everything about the kiss, how it felt nice but not right. She knew she felt something for Kale, which is probably why the kiss was never bad itself, but those feelings probably stood more as platonic. "And then we went to his dorm" She said quietly. The sentence weighed less than it sounded, they hadn't actually done anything in his dorm. She had accepted the offer so they could talk privately, without further interruptions. Paige barely had to speak her feelings to him before he understood that she wanted to talk. They both agreed to continue their relationship as friends, just friends.

The more Paige talked about Kale, the more Emily realized that she was a little jealous. And now, she could hardly stomach the fact that Paige and Kale had been - intimate. She knew these feelings weren't normal. When Aria spoke of her romance with Ezra, or Spencer with Toby, she never felt like this. Sometimes a little envious because they had someone in their lives, but never jealous _of _those people. She was definitely crushing on Paige - not the best thing considering her friend was both straight and now most likely in a relationship. And she was in a relationship also. At least, it wasn't exactly defined as such but she was still seeing Samara.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Paige talk. "Em?" Emily looked up and Paige could see she had not heard her before. "Someone's at your door. I assumed you'd want to answer" She said quietly, pointing to the dorm door.

"Oh" Emily said quietly, shaking off her thoughts. "Oh! Thanks" She smiled, taking a moment to compose herself before she got off the bed reluctantly. She wondered if Paige had been thinking also, or if she had just laid there waiting for Emily to speak. She walked to the door, and was engulfed in a hug before she even noticed who was on the other side. The blonde curls draping over her told her it was Hanna, and Emily squealed excitedly in the blonde's arms.

"Surprise!" Hanna said with a grin as Emily let her in the dorm room, and closed the door shut behind her.

"Han! I thought you were coming next weekend" Emily said as she brushed the hair away from her face.

"My mom had to go out of town, and you were on the way" Han smiled and looked over Emily's shoulder, seeing Paige on the bed looking utterly confused. "Is this the girl? She's hot, I must say you did good, Em!"

Emily expected Paige to quickly interject and tell the blonde she was wrong, but she took a lot longer to do so than Emily expected.

"No, sorry. I'm with Emily on the swim team" Paige said. "I'm Paige. You must be Hanna" She said and looked at Emily mischievously, the girl had spoken about her overexcited, giddy friend from Rosewood.

Hanna grinned at both of them, "I see you've been talking about me"

"Samara is in training off campus" Emily said, she knew Hanna would ask either way. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Are you surprised?"

"Well, with what Emily's told me, Rosewood would be far more boring without you" Paige said with a smile. The girl looked friendly, even though she seemed like a complete polar opposite of herself.

"I wouldn't use boring to describe Rosewood, but you're right, without me Emily here would be a lost deer" Hanna said and patted Emily's shoulder in a fake patronizing fashion.

"Okay, okay, enough with the down on Emily party" The brunette said and rolled her eyes.

"I should go. Leave you two to your catching up" Paige offered as she got up from the bed. She hadn't realized that she was still laying entangled in Emily's comforter because of the wrestling, which is probably why Hanna thought she was Samara.

"No, don't go! Drinking games are always funner when more people are involved" The blonde said - and Emily laughed loudly. She should have expected Hanna to have brought alcohol, especially since she had intended on meeting Samara. She always tried to get Emily drunk and acting crazy around the girls she liked.

"Hanna, we're in training camp, remember? We can't drink" Emily said with a loud sigh and looked at Paige apologetically.

"And if I recall correctly, you told me last night that you were going to a party, because you had the next four days off" Hanna interjected, grinning proudly.

Emily knew she was right - but she had hoped Hanna didn't remember that part of their conversation. Every time she ended up drinking with Hanna she did things she wasn't exactly proud of. "Fine. Let me just go to the bathroom" She said with a roll of her eyes and looked over at Paige, "You in?"

"Why not?"

"No stripping allowed, though" Emily said just before she entered the bathroom and locked the door, escaping the pillow thrown her way by Paige and the groan that followed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. Exams, homework, blah blah blah. Very boring stuff. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review and I'll send you cookies by pigeon mail.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter isn't so long, I'm sorry. Lots of work to do but I assumed updating short is better than in two weeks. This is probably my worst chapter so far, so sorry about that haha ;) Enjoy anyways! :)**

"Never have I ever kissed someone" Hanna said.

After a few casual drinks, Hanna had decided that they'd be playing Never Have I Ever. So there they were, sitting in a circle on the floor and taking a sip of their drink after Hanna's statement. Both Paige and Emily rolled their eyes at Hanna, it was obvious that all she wanted to do was have them all drunk within an hour if she started off like that.

Paige liked Hanna - she easy to feel comfortable around which was a new feeling for her. And after a few drinks, the barrier between of them was completely broken and they were acting like old friends.

Hanna nudged Emily, a way of telling her that it was her turn to speak.

Emily looked at the two girls, contemplating what she should ask.

"Never have I ever loved a boy?" She said, her words sounding more like a question than a statement. Her strategy was ask questions that limited what she'd drink but would cause the two other girls to finish theirs in no time.

Hanna raised her cup slowly, watching Paige and realizing that she wasn't going to take a drink. She frowned at the swimmer that was now blushing slightly, making a quiet 'aw' sound before she took a sip.

Paige ignored Emily's stare, she knew she was looking at her and that she'd blush tomato red of embarrassment if she looked back.

"Never have I ever cheated on an exam" Paige said quietly, deciding on something that wouldn't make her drink. Hanna was the only one to take a sip from her drink.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped with someone" Hanna's words made Emily's eyes go wide and then look right at Paige. She was used to Hanna's straightforward questions, but she hoped Paige wouldn't be too uncomfortable with it.

But to Emily's surprise, Paige was the only one to drink from her drink.

"You go girl!" Hanna said with a laugh, causing Paige to chuckle when their two red solo cups raised to meet each other. Even though Paige wasn't one to usually share these things, the combination of Hanna and Emily with alcohol made her do things she'd usually not. It was then that Hanna saw something flash in Emily's eye when she looked at Paige. Hanna knew her friend all too well, and it was obvious to her now that Emily was feigning the curiosity on her face.

Emily decided to change the subject quickly since it was her turn. Thinking of someone seeing Paige naked was distracting. Actually, just the thought of Paige naked was distracting. "Never have I ever slept with my boyfriend in my best friends bed" Emily said with a smirk, eyeing Hanna.

"Not fair, Emily Fields!" The blonde said and took a rather large gulp from her glass.

Paige couldn't help but laugh loudly. "I think that sip means she's done it more than once, Em" Paige told her, and she could see Hanna smirking back at her.

"It wasn't my fault! You were out and I got lonely. That's what you get for ditching me at your own sleepover" Hanna said pointedly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Han!" Emily said, "Twice?!" She made a face of disgust, her hands covering her face in shame. "I'm never going to be able to sleep in my bed again" Emily leaned over and gently rested her head on Paige's shoulder.

"Never have I ever stripped in public" Paige said with a laugh, taking a sip from her cup. She might as well embarrass herself in this game. Hanna also brought the cup to her lips, something Paige had expected.

"Never have I ever crushed on someone who is of the 'wrong' sexual orientation!" Hanna said, deciding that if Emily was going to play that game she would too.

Emily sat up straight and looked at her drink, thinking for a moment before she took a large gulp.

"Em crushing on a straight girl? Juicy" Paige teased, nudging the girl to her left.

"Very juicy!" Hanna said, sending a wink Emily's way.

"Never have I ever not minded my own business" Emily shot back, in a tone harsher that she had intended to.

Paige looked at the two girls curiously, wondering what had happened to cause Emily to turn on Hanna like that. She took a sip with caution, and saw Hanna do the same. Paige then gently reached over and grabbed Emily's hand, surprising herself. She wasn't usually a touchy person, but she had seen Emily on pictures with her other friends holding hands and arms linked together. Emily then squeezed her hand gently and shot her a smile.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" Paige said - hoping that having Emily drink would lighten her mood. To her surprise, both Emily and Hanna took a drink and Paige laughed quietly.

"Really?" She asked, and Hanna responded with a grin.

"I was curious" She replied.

"Hanna kissed a girl before I did" Emily said and smirked at her friend.

"That I did!" Hanna said excitedly, thinking back to the sleepover she and Mona had decided to try kissing each other for practice. "Poor Paige, she ever got any girl kissy wissys" Hanna chuckled, exaggerating the intonation of each word. It was obvious that the alcohol was kicking in.

"Yeah, poor me" Paige said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Em could kiss you!" Hanna shouted, pointing to the girl on her right.

"You're right. She could kiss me" Paige said, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Emily. She was being much more upfront than she usually was. Truthfully, Paige would have normally avoided any part of this conversation. Even thoughts of kissing Emily would be pushed away, since Paige had a strong suspicion she was beginning to care about the girl in a way she was taught she shouldn't. But with the alcohol she had consumed her barriers went down, and joined into Hanna's game.

Emily rolled her eyes at the both of them. She couldn't kiss Paige. First of all, she had a boyfriend, that Kale guy. And she was seeing Samara. Well, she wasn't exactly seeing the blonde who had made it clear that she wanted an open relationship.

"Ohh, Emily's scared" Han said with a pout and put her drink on the floor.

"Scaredy cat Emily" Paige added, and Hanna high-fived her.

Emily responded to the taunt by gently crawling over to where Paige was, her hand cupping the side of her face gently. She pressed her lips gently against Paige's, her eyes closing at the same time. She knew this was a bad idea. She was definitely developing a crush on her friend, her very straight friend as Hanna had reminded her, and kissing her was no way to keep that a secret. She expected Paige to break it off, but to her surprise she responded to the kiss. She took it as an invitation to slip her tongue into the other girl's parted lips, both their tongues battling for control. The pure ecstasy of the moment was enough for the both of them to shut off any thoughts against this, and the image of Hanna staring at them wide-eyed.

"Woah there, we just asked you to kiss her Em" Hanna said blatantly. The two girls quickly turned away from each other, both of them looking down at the ground.

Giggling quietly the blonde sent a wink to Emily who blushed crimson. Her logical train of thoughts had been completely taken over by the kiss, and she hoped she wouldn't lost Paige because of it. She looked over to the swimmer, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Similarly, Paige was quite embarrassed. She had barely even kissed a guy like that. How could she have let herself take it further than a simple peck that she had taunted Emily to initiate? Now Emily would probably never speak to her again and avoid her at practice.

But when Hanna and Emily burst into a fit of laughter and Paige noticed that neither of them seemed to think it was that weird, and Emily's sweet laugh filled her ears, she couldn't help but join in.

* * *

**A/N: There are some things that were revealed in this chapter (e.g.: Paige's skinny dipping) that will be explained later. I didn't want to make Paige a total prude ;) Hope you enjoyed.**

**A review = 28g of fairy dust that allows you to move into Rosewood with the PLL characters (minus A). **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a short chapter, I know! Please don't be mad :(

Surprisingly, things weren't at all uncomfortable for Paige or Emily. Hanna kept them laughing with her jokes and drunken state, and when she stumbled over to the garbage to empty her stomach they were both too busy to talk or even think about the kiss. They both got Hanna and placed her in Emily's bed, the girl groaning loudly as she sprawled across the bed.

The two girls sat beside Hanna, Emily holding the blonde in her arms and stroking the side of her arm to soothe her. Paige was telling Hanna her strip tease story from the following night to get her mind off the fact that she was feeling sick. It surprised Paige how comfortable she was around Hanna, and she didn't mind telling the girl a story that made her laugh especially since she'd probably forget it by morning anyway.

After about an hour of the three of them talking, Hanna fell asleep in Emily's bed.

"I'm sorry about this. She usually knows how to drink" Emily said with a sigh, looking at the blonde girl as the two of them got up slowly.

"It's fine. At least she had fun" Paige said with a quiet laugh. After a few moments of silence she looked at Emily, "I should head back to my room. Sleep it off" She said.

Emily nodded slowly and grabbed her hand to pull her into a thank you hug. Paige had noticed how Emily got extra touchy when she consumed alcohol, always using her hands to touch Paige when they were talking. Paige swore the feeling sent shocks throughout her body, the softness of Emily's skin seemed to have a much bigger effect on her now. She felt herself be engulfed in a hug and she could smell Emily's perfume and the scent of her shampoo. Lavender, she observed. Alcohol still on effect on her, she noticed just how hard it was to resist kissing Emily again.

When they moved back Paige couldn't help her eyes to gaze down at Emily's lips, her breathing short and rapid at the thoughts that went through her mind. She couldn't be thinking of Emily this way: they were two friends, and only friends. Obviously Emily would think she was a pervert if she was always staring at her lips.

Emily leaned forward gently to kiss Paige on the cheek, and Paige's heartbeat quickened as she approached. Paige swore she would explode when Emily missed and actually kissed to corner of her lips due to Paige dunking her head down to hide her blushing face.

What happened next was a blur to Paige. Their lips were fused together within a second, her desires satisfied and all her worries forgotten. Emily was kissing her, and she was kissing her back and nothing was wrong. She felt a hand go to her hair and Paige mirrored Emily, as her other hand traveled down her back slowly. It wasn't until she heard Emily let out an almost inaudible moan into her mouth that she realized that she was pressed up against the door - their bodies closer than ever. She could feel Emily's breasts against hers as their tongues battled for control.

Her mind clouded by lust, she couldn't help herself when she moved her free hand to her covered breast, earning another quiet content sound from Emily against her lips. While Paige would have normally been scared by what was happening, the feeling of Emily's lips and hands roaming her body was all too good to be interrupted by her thoughts. The fact that she was currently touching another girl's breast was not at all an issue, at least not yet.

It was when they heard a loud sound from Hanna that they were reminded of their compromising position. Paige's hand awkwardly left Emily's chest as the latter rushed to her friend on the bed, handing her a garbage so she wouldn't hurl on her clean sheets. To say that Paige was embarrassed would be an understatement, if her red face wasn't an indicator. She knew Hanna hadn't seen anything, she was much too out of it to take notice, but she was embarrassed for herself. She wasn't gay. Why was she kissing Emily?

"I'll get her a towel" Paige said in a hesitant trance, walking to the en-suite bathroom to get a damp face cloth. She brought it back and placed it gently on the blonde's forehead. "This usually helps me" She said quietly, and she felt her skin crawling as she felt Emily's breath against her neck before their close proximity.

"Thanks" Emily slurred, and Paige swore the girl was doing on purpose. She could feel her stare and knew that as soon as she turned her head, the two would be kissing again.

"I should go" Paige said quickly. She could see Emily's confused face, but she couldn't be this close to her without acting on her urges so she stepped away towards the door. "See you at practice tomorrow" She added and with that was out the door.

She walked to her dorm room slowly, and was happy to find it empty. It seemed that her slutty roommate had found another place to do it tonight. When she shut the door, she leaned against it and took a deep breath. What in the world had she done? The fact that she couldn't even lie to herself and say that she hated it scared her. She pushed her thoughts aside and decided to shower, and then got prepared for bed.

When she slipped under her blankets she felt her phone vibrate on her nightstand and she picked it up, seeing a text from Emily.

Thanks for helping out with Hanna. Even though she couldn't say it, she appreciates it :) -Em x

Paige sighed loudly, putting her phone back where it was and decided not to answer. She decided that sleeping would be the best way to stop thinking about a rather steamy make out session she had just had with Emily. But the first thing that came to mind after she closed her eyes was Emily's lips. Kissing Emily had been a terrible idea. But if it was wrong like she led herself to believe, why had it felt so right?

A/N: REVIEWWWW :)


End file.
